This invention relates to an air suction valve lubricating device wherein lubricant is supplied into the air flow through suction ports so as to prevent the wear of seats of suction valves.
In diesel engine, in general, suction valves are arranged to repeatedly strike against the seats of valve inserts.
Therefore, countermeasures for improving the durability of the valve inserts against the impact load exerted thereon by selecting the material and shape thereof have heretofore been taken.
Further, a system of lubricating the seats of suction valves with the oil component contained in the exhaust gas from the engine by flowing back part of the exhaust gas to the side of suction ports has recently been proposed. However, this system has been disadvantageous in that in case of diesel engines provided with a turbocharger and an oil cooler the compressor's blades of the turbocharger and the oil cooler will be stained by the exhaust gas for a short time of use.